Ashley "Ash" Robber
Ash is the daughter of the chief of the Robbers from Bella Venezia. She is a Rebel, her story basically involves her letting a girl stay with her and her band of robbers, and then crying over her when she dies. Her father has taken care of the crying part, which contributes to her being a Rebel. Appearance Ash has black hair she wears pulled into a loose braid down her back that reaches her waist. Her eyes are bright blue, her skin is dark and dusky. She wears denim overalls, a brown long sleeved shirt, and a silver chain bracelet. She actually has a scar on her neck, though when asked what happened all she says is, honestly: "I forgot." Personality Unlike pretty much anyone, Ash literally cannot cry. She can feel sad, but never has she felt tears role down her face. Her father didn't want her to cry as much as he did, so he took her to the witch, and payed her to make sure she couldn't. Ash doesn't like to feel different from the rest. Ash is an adventurer. She loves to go on quests, and just an FYI, she considers locked doors a challenge. If you don't lock your door, she won't try to enter. She's tried many many times to explain this to the faculty, but they're just like: "Yeah yeah, breaking and entering is a crime and if we unlocked the door that would make it easier for you." Even if she did steal things, she literall has Robber ''in her name, you can't expect her to not do it. Ash never steals. She respects your property, and while she might break into your dormroom, all she'll do is see what you have and leave it untouched. She's sensitive to people who can cry. This might be chalked up to the fact she can't do it herself, and therefore wants to stop it when it does happen to others, but whatever the reason, she'll want to cheer you up. Friends '''Cedar Wood' Cedar can't cry, but when someone made fun of her for being wood, Ash could tell that Cedar would be if she could, and stood up for her. Cedar and Ash are now friends. Ash helps Cedar with her painting projects, (has even been a model for a few times), and Cedar stands up for Ash when she gets caught in a dorm room that isn't her own. Family Father: Matthias Robber, The Robber Chief He's a well intentioned man, though the execution is a little rough. He wanted his daughter to have a happy childhood, and actually meant for her not to feel sad, but he wasn't specific enough, which usually happens a lot. She loves him anyway Assorted Uncles: Assorted Robbers Basically teasing and Dad jokes. A lot of Dad jokes. A lot. '' Honorary Cousin: Annabella Venezia Ash considers her her cousin because Bella Venezia's daughter was made the robber's honorary sister. Basically, Ash and Annabella get along with only a few fights.Those usually come about when Ash is trying to break into Annabella's room, or Annabella asks why she's never seen Ash cry. Romance Romance is not high on her list of priorities at the moment, thank you very much. However... There was one boy she saw in the Enchanted Forest, and meant because of Trinkets, but she doesn't know his name, hasn't seen since and tries to deny what he did to her heart. That's probably why Ash doesn't really appreciate romance. Enemies [[Blackbird Witchy|'Blackbird Witchy''']] Birdy's mother made Ash not be able to be normal, and therefore put Birdy on Ash's strike list, though Birdy has no idea why Ash hates her so much. Pet She has a pet bear cub named Trinkets, who is brown with black eyes, a scar across his nose and scars all over his body, along with a tattered ear. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Bella Venezia